1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a solar cell of a rear junction type in which an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are formed on a rear surface of a semiconductor substrate and also relates to a method for manufacturing the solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell can convert clean and unlimitedly-supplied solar energy directly into electric energy and is therefore expected to be a new energy source.
A solar cell in which an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are formed on a rear surface of a semiconductor substrate, or a so-called rear junction type solar cell, has been conventionally known (For example, see Document 1).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of conventional rear junction type solar cell 100. As shown in FIG. 1, in solar cell 100, n-type semiconductor layer 120 and p-type semiconductor layer 130 are formed on a rear surface of n-type semiconductor substrate 110. Insulating layer 140 is formed to be laid on n-type semiconductor layer 120 and p-type semiconductor layer 130. Short circuit between p-side electrode 150p and n-side electrode 150n is prevented by forming isolation grooves 160 for p-side electrodes 150p and n-side electrodes 150n on insulating layer 140.    Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200267